Second Chance
by bacarditoo
Summary: Delek's clone has been discovered, Garshaw, Jacob and Verasen evacuate the Tok'Ra with O'Neill's help while the real Delek assists Egeria on Apophis' ship, but all does not go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Delek has a rude awakening and is forced to eat humble pie as he tries to rectify the damage that he has caused**

**Second Chance**

The Tok'Ra had to move to yet another location, the third in just as many weeks, both Malek and Delek were putting their heads together trying to figure out just what was going on.

" I hate to say it, but it does look like the Tau'Ri were not to blame for our misfortunes " Delek sighed, he didn't notice the smug grin that had appeared over Nate's face, the kind of grin that said I told ya so as Jacob would say, even Malek found the whole escapade very funny

" What do you propose we do about this shambles ? " Malek chastised his councillor, he could be imagining it but he was sure Delek looked just a tiny little bit sheepish and apologetic.

" Do we still have that GDO device ? "

" We do, although I doubt that the code will still work, they are changed on a regular basis to avoid infiltration "

" I am wondering if we should do the same " Delek sighed

" It would not hurt to employ more security measures "

" Malek have someone dial the Tau'Ri, it is time to eat humble pie as Jacob would say, what is so amusing ? " Delek asked noting the grin on Malek/Nate's face

" I was just thinking just how much Jacob had influenced us all, I miss him, and Selmak " both were silent for a time as they searched their memories for their friend.

" what is wrong Delek " Malek asked as he saw Delek's face contort in grief

" I was just remembering the last time I saw them, I accused Selmak of turning her back on the Tok'Ra, I even told her of the council meetings that were held without her, I can not help but think that maybe she gave up, I know that Samantha believes this to be true. Samantha told me that Selmak slipped into a coma just after he and Jacob activated the weapon on Dakara, not long after that Jacob died, it pains me that we hurt them so. When did we lose sight of what was important ? Jack O'Neill was right, we have little or no value on life, we have become blinded by our hatred of the Goa'uld, doubly so since we lost our dear Egeria, what fools are we ? "

" Unauthorised off world activation "

" Don't those people ever sleep ? " Jack sighed putting his bag down " Oh well, didn't want an early night anyway " He grumbled and headed to the control center.

" What we got Walter ? "

" Tok'Ra sir "

" Seriously ? "

" Yes Sir "

" Open the Iris Walter, lets see what they want "

" Delek, Malek, Hi Guys " He waved around the base commander and High Councillor to the accompanying guards " Talkative as ever I see, Oh well, we best go to the briefing room then, com on, you know the way.

" Right, what can I do you for ? "

" We are in need of your assistance General O'Neill "

" You know that's the first truth I've ever heard come out of that mouth of yours " He sighed " Sorry, that was uncalled for, I'm just tired, it's been a long day and I think it's about to get longer "

" That is quite alright Colonel, I deserved it, I must admit we have not been forthcoming with the information that you required, but in our defence we had problems and we thought you were the reason at the time "

" Why don't you start at the beginning ? " Jack smiled, trust was earned not automatically given and both sides were guilty of forgetting that little fact.

" Morning Sam, What's going on ? The whole SGC is buzzing "

" Hi Daniel, just got in so I'm as wise as you are at the moment " She smiled, both headed towards the briefing room bumping into Teal'c along the way who obviously had the same idea, they walked into the briefing room and were surprised by it's contents.

" Good morning SG1 " Jack smiled exhausted at his friends, he'd been up all night talking to his guests.

" Hell Jack you look like how I'm feeling " Daniel stated as he slumped into the first seat he came across, Sam took her usual seat not taking her eyes off of their unexpected guests, Teal'c simply nodded a hello and sat next to Sam.

" Well SG1 I believe you know our guests, your about to get to know them a lot better, you're moving in with them for a spell." Jack grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**SG1 have the blanks filled in and Sam is re-introduced to an old friend**

**Second Chance Part II**

O'Neill let the news sink in and noted a very shocked look on the flagship teams faces, he proceeded to brief them explaining exactly what had happened and gave the team 1 hour to pack. A short trip later and Delek was making sure everyone new SG1 had arrived at the Tok'Ra tunnels

" Soraya, please would you show Daniel and Teal'c to some suitable quarters, I will tend to Samantha."

" Yes Delek, right away " The petite brunette smiled and lead the two men to the residential tunnels.

" Well your arrival will be all over the tunnels in seconds now " Malek grinned " Soraya loves to gossip so be careful "

" Thanks for the warning " Sam smiled and followed Delek at his request.

" Let me show you where you will be staying " He said softly

" This is weird " She thought to herself as Delek led her into her fathers old quarters

" I could not bear to have them collapsed, if you would rather some different quarters…"

" **NO**, no this will be fine, than you Delek " She smiled ruefully " Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just, I miss him " Delek gently directed her into the crystal chamber and gestured for her to sit down which she did gladly , she hadn't realised how tired she actually was.

" I know I said that I was fine with it all but how can I be ? He was my father, if this had all happened four years ago it wouldn't have hit me so hard, I'm not saying I wouldn't have been upset or anything, it's just, well, we weren't really close before Selmak, she did a lot for both of us really, she even got dad to patch things up with Mark" Sam smiled and then wept as she remembered telling Mark that they had lost their father, they hadn't long patched things up and it had hit him hard, Delek sat down beside Sam and put his arm around her drawing her towards him, she rested her head on his chest and melted into his embrace allowing her tears to fall freely it was only then that she realised that she hadn't really grieved for her father and Selmak, it wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep and Delek gently lay her down onto the sleeping platform

" I'm sorry Samantha " he said gently " If I could change things I would " He sighed and left Samantha to her dreams.

Sam awoke the next morning to find a beautiful bouquet of flowers on what served as a bedside table bringing a smile to her face, they had to be from Delek she thought shooting out of bed, quickly dressing and making her way to the eatery bumping into Daniel and Teal'c along the way.

" Lost boys ? " She asked, grinning at the embarrassed looks on her team mates faces " Come on, I'll take you to the eatery " She smiled and grabbed hold of their arms dragging them towards the hall.

" Good morning all " Delek said to SG1 as they entered the eatery, all returned the greeting and settled at his table.

" There was a beautiful bouquet on the bedside table when I awoke this morning " Sam said and noted a small blush rise in Delek's cheeks " they're beautiful Delek, thank you "

" Anten said you looked like you needed cheering up and I concurred, I hope they are satisfactory " The team spent most of the day chatting to various council members and curious Tok'Ra

" They're totally different to what I remember " Daniel said amazed at how relaxed they had seemed " they've been spun a yarn, I think they think we've moved in permanently "

" Would that not make our work easier Daniel Jackson ? "

" It should do, we'll have to wait and see " The lads decided on an early night and Sam agreed that that sounded like a great idea, she went straight to her fathers quarters, undressed and got into bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sam awoke to the sound of someone crying, turning on the light she was shocked to see Garshaw sitting in her father's favourite rocking chair, tears streaming down her face, rocking back and fore.

" Are you O.K. ? " Sam asked startling Garshaw and causing her to nearly fall off the chair.

" Samantha ? Why are ? Um, I am sorry, I will leave " She said drying to control her sobs

" You were in love with my father, weren't you ? "

" Is it that obvious ? " Garshaw smiled weekly

" A little " Sam smiled "

" We have been together since your fathers blending "

" Why didn't anyone tell me ? "

" We were not sure how you and Mark would react "

" I would have been thrilled that he had found someone and to be honest I think Mark would have felt the same way " The two women spent the rest of the wee hours reminiscing

" Selmak and I have been mated since as long as I can remember " Garshaw offered " I was very much in love with him " She sighed as she remembered the good times, she was suddenly aware that they were not alone

" Dr Jackson ? Teal'c ? Samantha please tell me what is going on ?

" they are here to try and shed some light on a few problems that the Tok'Ra are having " Delek stated as he entered the busy room

" Too many changes of address's " Garshaw said to the room " I had thought it a little to frequent, I was just saying to Selmak the other day that…" She cut off her sentence as tears pricked at her eyes once more " I'm sorry " She whispered

" It's O.K. Garshaw, you should have seen me last night " Sam soothed.

" Perhaps you would like to help with our mission ? " Teal'c offered

" I would like that, it might help sort us out " Yosef sighed

" It is settled then, all of us will meet at the Chaapa'ai after the morning meal, I suggest we keep this amongst ourselves, we do not wish anyone to follow " Delek stated " I will see you in the eatery " He smiled sympathetically at Garshaw then left, Teal' and Daniel were still trying to get used to the idea of Garshaw and Selmak and were still routed firmly to the spot where they stood

" Bye guys " Sam smiled at the two men

" Oh, yeah, right, um, we'll err, see you soon then " Daniel managed to say eventually, Teal'c stood up, dipped his head in respect then turned and followed Daniel out of the chamber.

" Come on, lets get you cleaned up, you know, I would have been proud to call you mother " Garshaw smiled, tears threatening to fall once more, she hugged Sam

" I would have been honoured to call you daughter " Garshaw smiled as both readied themselves for a very trying day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delek, Malek, Garshaw and SG1 start their quest to find out how to sort out their problems and receive a pleasant suprise along the way as well as an equaly unpleasant one**

**Second Chance Part III**

After breakfast Delek, Malek, Garshaw and SG1 got up and walked out of the Tok'Ra tunnels going straight to the Chaapa'ai where Delek dialled a random safe world to gate to, once they arrived on that world Delek proceeded to dial the correct co-ordinates, the gate sprang to life and once again the team walked through

" We are to meet one of the operatives that I have placed with no one's knowledge, forgive me Malek, Garshaw, I had no way of knowing who I could trust at the time " Delek explained " Glend'ra has been here now since the funeral of our Queen and mother " He sighed

" I had thought that she had been so upset that she had left the Tok'Ra " Malek stated shocked at the news he had just received

" A good actress no ? " Delek smiled " I told you she would make a great undercover operative " He gloated

" I hate it when he gets like this " Nate sighed to Malek

" Let him enjoy this, he was right, for once " Malek smiled, a rustle of bushes brought them out of their private conversation, Sam noticed a strange animal sound coming from the bushes ahead and instinctively brandished her weapon.

" Lower your weapon Samantha, that is Glend'ra's signal " Sam did as she was asked and listened in amazement as an inhuman sound was released from Delek's throat in answer to the previous growl that they had heard, another rustle of the bushes saw a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, tall beauty appear, she had Daniel practically drooling which caused her to giggle slightly, even Garshaw had a slight grin on her face, this is Glend'ra, Glend'ra this is SG1 and Master Garshaw of the Grand Council, the mention of the last name made the poor Tok'Ra turn a ghostly shade of white

" I am not that bad am I " She smiled as she shook the young woman's hand causing the poor girl to blush profusely.

" What have you learned ? " Delek asked saving her from further embarrassment "

" Zefran is experimenting with cloning technology, he has been given the building blocks of various individuals throughout the galaxies as payment for his services, he has an entire room full of samples " Glend'ra explained

" Why would he want all of those DNA samples ? " Daniel mused

" He was the one that perfected the Za'taarc technology, think about it, it would be an endless supply of suicidal operatives, he is in the process of growing a new batch of victims as we speak "

" this can not be allowed to continue, can you get us into the stronghold ? " Teal'c asked, Glend'ra nodded and ushered them ahead looking all around her as they advanced on their destination. They finally reached the lab and proceeded to plant explosive devices throughout the room making sure that nothing would survive the blast

" Delek ? Is that you ? " A weak voice asked, Delek turned around to see Aldwyn staring at him in disbelief

" It is I Wynn "

" How did we get here ? The last thing I remember is being attacked on Vorash "

" I will explain later my friend, can you walk ? "

" I think…I..yes, yes I can walk "

" Check the other vats, if Aldwyn is here there maybe other Tok'Ra here also " Delek whispered to Malek " I will continue to plant the explosives, I can not allow them to use Tok'Ra in this manor " Delek was in no mood to be argued with and Malek could see that so for once he would do as he was told,

" Just this once " Nate offered, besides it's not as if he could delegate to Garshaw and he doubted that SG1 would take a direct order from him, he systematically opened the vats, some were only half formed, other's were in the process of waking, Malek readied his Zat'ni'katel although he doubted they'd be in any fit straight for battle, the lid raised on the vat in front of him and there starting to rise was Jacob, Malek stared at his friend in a mixture of shock and complete happiness, another lid rose and their was Gwyn Kelmaa's host, another and Martouf was in front of him, Malek was overjoyed, he had his closed friends back were there more ? He approached another vat and his smile quickly faded when Apophis and then Tanith sat there staring at him with that evil grin that they had perfected.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clones are re-introduced into their community and the Tok'Ra are forced to find yet another new home**

**Second Chance Part IV**

" Oh Joy " Jacob sighed " So what do we do with them ? "

" We leave them here " Teal'c sneered

" We don't kill in cold blood Teal'c, it would make us no better than them " Daniel stated

" We will have to take them with us " Delek said to the team " We can remove the symbiote when we get back to the tunnels "

" Sounds like a plan " Jacob agreed, he didn't like the idea of taking them along but it wasn't the hosts fault that their symbiotes were evils sons of bitches he thought to himself.

" Right, I'm finished setting the charges in the other lab, I've made sure that they won't find any trace even if they do go through it with a fine tooth comb " Samantha said proudly " What ? " She asked noting the strange looks on her teams faces

" Hi Sammie " Sam whirled around to see her father standing in front of her

" Dad " She managed to gasp

" May I suggest family reunion later Sam ? " Daniel said softly

" Uh, yeah, sure " She said quietly unable to take her eyes off of her father, if this was a dream she never wanted to wake up, a sudden movement in the corner of her eye brought her out of her reverie " Martouf ? But… Oh hell, never mind I should be used to weird and wonderful by now " She sighed.

" Come on people we've got to go " Malek barked causing Jacob to grin, everyone shook themselves, even Apophis and Tanith decided it would be prudent to shift their backsides as they took in everything that was being said

" Martouf move your Mik'ta, this place is going to blow " Selmak shouted at the young commander as he fell behind

" I will be there momentarily Selmak "

" **NO** **Martouf,** **now** " Martouf managed to finish what he had started and ran to catch up with his fleeing comrades

" What were you thinking ? " Jacob snapped " Sam nearly fell to pieces when she had to kill you, how do you think she'd react if she got you back only to lose you again ?

" I had to…She did ? "

" She did "

" Does that mean she loves me " He asked innocently

" It does "

" She loves me " He sighed aloud

" Oh great, that's all I need, " Jacob laughed " A love sick puppy " He stopped laughing as he noticed a hurt expression appear on Martouf's face " I'm sorry Martouf, I forget that your not used to my sense of humour, I didn't mean to upset you.

" It is alright Jacob " Martouf smiled

" Pick up the pace you two " Malek shouted behind him

" Might I suggest we continue this conversation later my friend " Lantash grinned and the two men ran to catch up to the others, The team only had minutes to reach the Chaapa'ai before the fireworks began. A quick glance behind them was all they had time for before the gate activated, not waiting for any company to arrive they all ran up the steps and through the giant puddle, again a random address was chosen just in case someone was watching, the Tok'Ra home world was dialled straight away so there was no time for the enemy to catch up to them, there could be no margin for error.

The look on the faces of the Guards as the team walked down the steps were an absolute picture, even more so when Tanith and Apophis made their appearances

" Take these two to a holding cell " Malek ordered his guards " And be wise to their tricks please " He grinned " We don't want a repeat of last time now do we Tanith ? " Malek laughed at the disgusted look that adorned his face

" I suggest we debrief the High Council as best we can " Malek sighed, he didn't like keeping secrets from Council it didn't feel right but at least there two members of councils in on this little escapade.

A bath felt like a great idea and Sam new that Tok'Ra debriefings took twice as long as the Tau'Ri, she made her way to the bathing pools and stepped into the steaming water, she sighed in relief as the water massaged her aching muscles and shut her eyes for a while.

" Sam ? Sam are you O.K. hun ? "

" Um, yeah dad, what's wrong ? "

" You nearly drowned, what have I told you about going to sleep in the bath ? "

" I did ? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I'm just so tired "

" Jacob, I do not believe that this was an accident " Lantash stated to the worried father " Do you not recognise that scent ? " He asked while walking over to the Tok'Ra equivalent of a first aid box, he pulled out a scanner and ran it over Samantha, " There is enough Tekranet in her system to keep a blended being asleep for several days, I'm surprised it didn't kill her, I suggest we get her to the medical chambers and have her system flushed " Lantash offered and gently look her from Jacob

" I think we should have Jacob treated for shock Lantash "

" Agreed " , A short trip to the med chambers and Sam would be back to her normal self in next to no time Lantash reassured himself

" It's a good job we had a break, god knows what would have happened if…" Jacob couldn't bare to finish his sentence, the thought was to distressing

" We will get the ones responsible for this I promise you Jacob " Martouf said patting him on the shoulder, " Now if you will excuse Lantash and I we have an appointment with Anise and Freya "

" Oh ? "

" To see if I am still a Za'taarc "

" Oh, Good luck "

" Thank you " He said nervously and went to go find Anise just as an explosion was heard on the Surface

" We are under attack, Martouf, Anise will have to wait, help evacuate the Med Chambers." Of course he didn't need to be told, Martouf had already begun to assist.

" Another change of address " Garshaw sighed.

" Have all of the medical chambers been evacuated ? " Garshaw asked the first centurion she came across

" Most yes, there is only Lela's chamber to worry about now Master Garshaw " Everyone was running around trying to get vital equipment packed up and moved before ground troops arrived it was lucky that a quick thinking centurion dialled the gate as soon as the attack had started or they would have had no escape route.

" We should be used to this by now " Garshaw moaned to Delek

" Everyone has been evacuated and been told to wait for us to arrive before anything is grown Master Garshaw "

" We are not settling on Srevesta ? "

" No, I had Jacob draw up a new list of home worlds that will be released when needed Delek, we have to plug this leek " She stated flatly " Verasen make sure these tunnels are collapsed then join us, hurry, we will not be at Srevesta for long "

" Yes Master Garshaw " It took Verasen all of 10 minutes to complete his task, he had gotten it down to a fine art over the last few weeks, half hour later and they were growing the tunnels and settling into their new home once more.

" Are our prisoners settled ? " Malek ask one of his guards

" They escaped when the attack started Malek, the Guards were attacked and were still unconscious when I went to relieve them "

" That's all we need " Malek snapped

" Is our spy still in place ? "

" Yes my lord, although he does not know how safe his position is "

" Tell him to do as much damage as he possibly can manage, then have him recalled, by the time we have finished you will have no home to go back to " He laughed and the chained figure on the wall " Why don't you stay and watch the destruction of the Tok'Ra once and for all Delek ? " Apophis laughed

" it was well past nightfall before everyone had finished their duties, the atmosphere was thick with worry and everyone was wondering when the next attack was coming.

" O.K. time for bed I'm thinking " Jacob said yawning

" Sounds good, but where will I be staying ? " Sam asked

" Well where have you been staying hun ? "

" In your quarters "

" Oh "

" I took the liberty to have a new chamber grown on our arrival home " Delek smiled smugly and led Samantha to her new room.

" does anyone else think Delek is being a little to helpful ? " Daniel asked

" You've noticed that too huh ? " Jacob smiled

" We have been watching him for a time now " Garshaw offered

" But why ? " Sam asked from the entrance of her fathers chambers, she had forgotten to say goodnight and felt that is was important for some reason " You know he stayed with me when I was upset and he gave me those beautiful flowers "

" He was the only one who had access to the Tekranet " Garshaw stated flatly

" Are you certain ? " Malek asked concerned, he had just been notified of Sam's little mishap after the confusion

" Positive, there are only ever two Tok'Ra that have the code to the dangerous substance chamber, Delek is one and Chal'an is the other, we found her body in the move, she had been dead for some time " Garshaw said solemnly " I am sorry Samantha, he must have been aware that we were watching him and tried to throw us off the scent " Garshaw said softly to her new daughter.

" Tok'Ra Cree " Malek shouted, his guards were in Jacob's chamber in seconds

" I want Delek confined to a holding cell immediately " His guards took their orders and left to find the High Councillor

" I don't think Samantha should be alone tonight he has already tried to kill her once." Malek stated to the room

" She can stay with us " Lantash stated, Actually I suggest that everyone not stay alone just in case he is not just after Samantha " He added " Come Samantha you must be exhausted after today's events " Lantash said softly, taking her hand and leading her away from the chamber, Jacob smiled watching the pair walk away

_" I think our Sammie's in shock "_ Selmak giggled bringing a smile to Jacobs face

_" He'll be good for her I think Sel "_

_" I know he will, I agree with him though we should not be alone just in case of an assassination attempt "_

" O,K. Daniel, Teal'c I think you should bunk together, just in case, better safe than sorry, Garshaw you can stay with me, What ? " He asked as everyone in the room broke out with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chance**

**Part IV**

" What ? " He asked again, but Daniel just laughed softly, offered a goodnight and left for Teal'c chambers, Teal'c arose from his seat, bowed his head and followed hot on Daniel's heels

" What's their problem ? " Jacob was confused by the lads reaction

"_You tell him "_ Yosef prompted Garshaw

" _Why me ? "_

" What's going on you two ? "

" _Go on "_ Yosef urged

" _Coward, oh well, here goes, _Well they know about us, you see I, that is we always came to your quarters when we were on Malek's base, it made us feel closer to you and we were doing our regular checks of the bases and came to your quarters as usual, we did not know that SG1 were here and that Samantha was staying in your quarters, we woke her up with our blubbering and we got talking, she guessed that there was something between us so I told her everything and the boys were at the entrance so they heard everything, so there, that's everything " She blurted with a smile firmly fixed on her face, Jacob couldn't help but smile, he thought she looked cute as she stood there waiting for him to shout at her with here hands clasped together as if in prayer and her eyes firmly shut, she had opened one eye to peak at Jacob and seeing him with a broad grin on his face she sighed in relief

" We were sure you would be angry with us " Yosef sighed sadly, Jacob walked over to his mates and took them into his arms.

" If there's one thing I've learned from all of this is that life is to short for family feuds " He kissed them softly and scooped them up into his arms " Now how about a relatively early night ? " He asked with a mischievous grin on his face before he took her over to the sleeping platform

" I can't believe you just did that, and in front of everyone too " Sam gasped, she was not used to being man handled and was still seething " My father will..."

" ...Will be happy my Samantha "

" Oh really Lantash "

" Yes, i have asked permission to become your mate " He stated matter of factly, Samantha was now approaching boiling point it seemed her new beau assumed a lot

" Oh ? And when was I to be notified of this little arrangement ? "

" Let me talk to her before we lose her Lantash " Lantash lowered their head and a rather embarrassed Martouf looked up at Sam

" I am sorry Samantha, Lantash did not explain that well, we wished to do this correctly and it is my understanding that the male Tau'Ri has to ask the females father permission to become her mate officially "

" Wait a minute, are you saying that you wish to marry me ? "

" I believe that is what Jacob called it, yes, yes we wish to marry you " Martouf smiled softly, he had never been this nervous, even when he had asked Jolinar and Rosha he had been confident, it had been very straight forward and none of this strange ritual, he waited in anticipation as Samantha recover from shock.

" Samantha ? Do you not wish to marry us ? " Martouf was worried, he did not honestly think it should take this long, surely if she loved them the decision should not be so difficult ?, maybe she didn't love them after all.

" Of course I'll marry you " Sam was grinning at the relief that appeared over that gorgeous face in front of her, he laughed nervously still not sure how to read his new love

" We thought maybe that you did not want us for your, husband "

" Let's call it your first lesson in Tau'Ri relationships, don't ever assume that I will do anything, there is no you will do as I say, this IS an equal partnership " Sam stated both calmly and menacingly making sure that there was no misunderstanding.

" I think we made her angry Lantash " Martouf grimaced as Samantha continued to air her view

" You get that feeling to my friend ?, We have chosen well my friend "

Next door there were two very amused members of SG1

" Sounds like Sam's laying down the law "

" Indeed "

" Any idea's ? " Delek asked his host as he tugged at the chains that held them firmly to the wall

" Well unless they unchain us my friend I see no chance of escape "

A short while later and they were disturbed once more

" You, Tok'Ra, I have a proposition for you " Zefran barked at the high councillor once the door had firmly shut behind him " I will help you escape if you will assist me with the same problem "

" You wish to escape ? "

" Not all of us serve because we wish to " The Goa'uld sighed solemnly

" Apophis found out about my work, I had been trying to perfect the cloning process for Baal you see, anyhow he had heard that I had perfected the cloning process and had me abducted from my lord, he started to bring me the building blocks of life starting with his own, then Tanith and of course yours, then others he brought to me, the last batch that I had been growing he said was a very special batch, there were three of my new lord to reincarnate along with Tanith, then there was your Selmak and Jacob, Lantash and Martouf, Aldwyn and Will and then there was Gwyn and Kelmaa and Gwyn and Egeria

" Egeria ? "

" Yes, she was to be placed within your ranks once more but her young would be Goa'uld, they were to give you a taste of your own medicine and destroy you from within, I saw this as my chance to be free, I gave information to your people to bring them before the programme could be completed, I thought if I gave you back some of your most prized fallen that maybe you would help me, will you help me ? " Zefran looked hopefully at the high councillor, no small feat for a Goa'uld

" We will help you, you say you perfected the art of cloning ? No degradation of the cells ? "

" None whatsoever, your Queen is here, do not worry no alteration has taken place, I made sure that the copy is exact" Zefran notified the councillor proudly, he lead Delek into another lab and opened another vat, Gwyn and Egeria looked up at Delek and Zefran curiously

" We will explain later my Queen, Zefran this lab and your notes need to be destroyed "

" Agreed "

" Get us out of this predicament and you will be greatly rewarded "

" I will be hunted, can you guarantee my safety ? "

" Zefran, have you heard of the Asguard ? " Delek grinned and indicated that he wished Zefran to shift his butt, Goa'uld were extremely difficult to work with and Delek was not impressed.

" Master Garshaw, I am sorry to interrupt but I really think you should take this communication "

" Who is it "

" Delek

" Well of all the nerve "

" All is not as it seems my lady, I really do thing you should take this communication"

A short time later Garshaw returned to Jacob/Selmak's quarters with Verasen in tow, she was not in the mood for any more surprises.

" Dial the Tau'Ri, I need to speak with Jack " And with that Verasen bowed his head in obedience and disappeared out of sight.

" Anything wrong ? " Selmak hadn't seen her this upset since, since Cordesh

" Nothing that I can not handle "

" Want to fill me in ? "

" Walk with me, I will, Fill you in, along the way " She was starting to calm down slightly but her blood was still boiling.

" Stop your complaining " The Delek copy barked at his host, he had put up with his whining for what seemed like an eternity " They are not my family and friends and if you want to get technical neither are they yours " He notified his captive as he set the charges that would destroy the Tok'Ra tunnels once and for all, he smiled as he visualised the chaos and destruction " Oh yes, this is going to be fun " He laughed antagonising his host even more.

" Well time to make an appearance " He left the armoury and went to find the team he had put together, he hadn't walked but a couple of yards when he bumped into Garshaw, Selmak and Verasen

" Ah, I was just on my way to see you "

" I bet you were " Jacob snarled at his least favourite person

" What's that supposed to mean ? "

" You know, I think maybe they made you wrong, I don't remember our Delek being so dull "

" Ah, so you have found out about my little secret, never mind, all this trouble will come to an abrupt end shortly "

" For us maybe Delek, not for you " Jacob grinned as he patted him on the shoulder, Delek looked confused as Jacob stepped back by Garshaw's side just as things started to disappear all around them increasing his confused straight of mind all the more, the look on Delek's face had the councillors and centurion doubled up with laughter and they too disappeared in front of the copies eyes.

" What just happened ? " Delek asked himself, but all he heard was his hosts laughter, then he too disappeared just seconds before the base started to explode.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chance**

**Part VI**

1 Hour earlier

Verasen dialled the gate as Garshaw had instructed him, this whole clone business had un-nerved him from the start, not that he wasn't grateful that he Tok'Ra had their fallen back, but he had seen something like this happening, " There's always a chance that they are Za'taarc's also my friend " He said, answering his host's confusion.

" There's not much we can do about that now, all we can do is deal with the problem at hand " Cameron advised him, he had agreed with his symbiote whole heartedly, but it was no good dwelling in the past.

Verasen imputed the Tau'Ri symbols into the DHD and watched the Chaapa'ai spring to life, as ever Walter sat in the control centre and announced that the Tok'Ra IDC had been received. General Jack O'Neill looked at the figure on the view screen in front of him for a moment, it didn't take long to guess which one had control of the person in front of him.

" Hey Verasen, what can the Tau'Ri do for you today my friend ? " Jack had a huge smile on his face as he asked his question which totally threw Vorasen's train of thought for a little while.

" Um, yes, Hello General O'Neill, Master Garshaw has asked me to contact you, she wishes to speak with you", The young centurion explained Nervously, he was not used to this man being nice.

"Will you cut it out " Cameron chastised his symbiote " He's a friend of mine so you've automatically been included in that particular little circle my friend", He explained and got an embarrassed " Oh " as a reply causing a small smile to play upon Cameron's lips.

* * *

" Now, do you want to explain just what exactly is going on ? " Jacob asked worriedly, Garshaw smiled and hooked her arm under Jacob's, she tenderly touched him with her free hand a sign of intimacy with her people, Jacob smiled, _" If anyone had told me this time 6 years ago that I'd be sharing my body with an Alien and I'd be considering marrying again, well I would have laughed in their face " _He explained to Selmak.

" Well it seems that Delek is not our Delek " Garshaw started to explain bringing Jacob back from his internal conversation," He is a Goa'uld clone " She bit, she was still angry with herself for not picking up on the deception sooner.

" Now I'm confused, why would he want to patch things up with Earth ? " Jacob mused aloud.

" Maybe to dispel suspicion from himself, more likely to, kill a couple of birds..." Garshaw answered and was cut short with a short burst of laughter.

" What is so amusing? " She asked, it was now her turn to be confused.

" That's kill two birds with one stone " Jacob corrected while grinning like a Cheshire cat as Garshaw flushed at her blunder.

" I see " She replied still a little embarrassed.

" Sorry hun, I didn't mean to embarrass you, you did use the proverb correctly " Jacob smiled trying to put his mate at ease, he was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

" Hey Garshaw, Jake, what's the problem ? " Jack asked his friends as they approached the gate, he could see a worried expression gracing both their faces, _" This can't be good ", _He thought to himself. Garshaw relayed the events as they had happened and Jack started to smile broadly, " Don't worry Garshaw, The Demetrius is not far from your location, you get to Evac in style this time my friends" He notified them proudly.

* * *

" Where the hell did they come from?" Captain Karistos asked his second in command as the gliders came around to attack once more, the laser weapons pecked away at the shields of the Hercules as the fight intensified.

" Shield are down 60" Young Cadet Wilkes shouted over the explosions and electricity crackle just as the bridge took another hit, the young man looked around the heart of the ship to see that it had practically been ripped out, his Captain was dead along with his 2nd officer and the sound of the wounded moaning and crying was to much for him to bare, he sat where he had been thrown and wept.

Somehow Wilkes hadn't envisioned his training would be quite this hands on, it shouldn't have happened like this as they had been notified that this part of space was pretty much neutral and safe, " So much for Intel" He thought bitterly.

Suddenly there was silence, no weapons fire, no sounds of the gliders whirling around the Hercules, nothing, had they given up? If so, why?.

" Hercules, this is the Demetrius, what's your status?, Hercules, come in Hercules", Cadet Wilkes dragged himself to his feet and made his way to the communications console.

"Pull yourself together Nathan" He told himself " SGC personnel don't cry about broken arms" He chastised himself " They're dead " Was all he could say before he lost his composure once more.

" It's OK son, helps on it's way " General Hammond notified the distressed teenager. " We can't afford to spend to much time here, Teal'c, I need you to stay behind and babysit, most of their personnel on the Hercules are kids still in training, the ones that have past their training are fresh out of the Academy" The General explained, Teal'c merely bowed his head in agreement and immediately left for his new assignment. George smiled as Teal'c disappeared in a flash of light, the man was in his 90's he had been told and didn't look like he was out of his 30's yet, because of this reason he tended to look on Teal'c as a son, a small sigh escaped him as he gave the order to resume their original mission, George didn't like leaving the Hercules behind but he knew Teal'c wouldn't let anything happen if he could help it.

The Demetrius was approximately 40 minutes behind schedule and from what Jack had told the General it was urgent that they arrive at the Tok'Ra home world sooner rather than later, " We need to get to the Tok'Ra base as of yesterday Lieutenant David " General Hammond stated as he entered the bridge.

" Sir " The Lieutenant acknowledged as she tapped the original co-ordinates into her console and the ship disappeared into Hyperspace bound tor the Tok'Ra once more.

* * *

" Where are they ? " Garshaw asked no-one in particular as she paced back and fore rubbing her hands nervously together.

" They'll be here, something must have happened " Jacob replied, defending his comrades .

" I've just received word, master Garshaw, the Demetrius has arrived and is holding orbit as we speak" Verasen advised his council members.

" It seems they had a little scuffle with Ba'al's fleet, one of their our ships are still stranded " Cameron added worriedly, he knew the Hercules was primarily a training vessel and didn't like the idea of a ship load of kids on their own in space, OK, they had T with them, but hey, one man or Jaffa on his own with a bunch of kids, well, what good would he be against a full scale attack?.

" It's not like Garshaw to be this worried" Cameron sighed to his symbiote.

" Delek may be a Cret' Ek at times, but he is our brother and he is Tok'Ra, to use him in such a way is unforgivable, I really do not want to be in the clones shoes when Garshaw finally gets her hands on him my friend " Verasen grinned, he would love to be a fly on the wall when that happened. Cameron smiled and silently agreed with him, he didn't like the little critter either, but as Verasen had pointed out, he was Tok'Ra, and _hey, what's the worst he could do?, _Cameron laughed to his little friend.

" _Do not tempt fate my friend"_ Was the Symbiote's cautious reply.

" Come, we need to locate our imposter " Garshaw smiled devilishly, she was going to enjoy this.

" Well time to make an appearance " He left the armoury and went to find the team he had put together, he hadn't walked but a couple of yards when he bumped into Garshaw, Selmak and Verasen

" Ah, I was just on my way to see you "

" I bet you were " Jacob snarled at his least favourite person

" What's that supposed to mean ? "

" You know, I think maybe they made you wrong, I don't remember our Delek being so dull "

" Ah, so you have found out about my little secret, never mind, all this trouble will come to an abrupt end shortly "

" For us maybe Delek, not for you " Jacob grinned as he patted him on the shoulder, Delek looked confused as Jacob stepped back by Garshaw's side just as things started to disappear all around them increasing his confused straight of mind all the more, the look on Delek's face had the councillors and centurion doubled up with laughter and they too disappeared in front of the copies eyes.

" What just happened ? " Delek asked himself, but all he heard was his hosts laughter, then he too disappeared just seconds before the base started to explode.

* * *

Present time...

" Where the hell are we?" Delek's clone raged, it didn't help any that his host found the whole situation highly amusing, " Laugh will you? I'll show you!" He antagonised his host.

" You will do nothing" Verasen sighed contentedly, Garshaw had given him the honour of sorting out the Sholva and he was going to enjoy this," I need to apologise Anten" Verasen said to the duplicate of his comrade and promptly zatted him and the Delek clone.

Anten awoke a while later in total solitude, " Hmm, Hale'ur " The now free man sighed.

" Hale'ur ?" George asked his long time friend.

" It basically translates as heaven " Jake informed the the confused General, that one little word brought a broad grin to the Georges' face.

" Little things like this make the whole war worth it my friend". George stated happily.

" I couldn't agree with you more George " Jacob grinned, he hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

* * *

" No disrespect my Queen, but we really do need to get a move on " Delek smiled nervously, he expected a verbal tirade at any moment but all he received was a confused expression, " Damn that Jacob " He cursed under his breath " It means we should hurry " The high Councillor elaborated.

" Ah, still serious as ever I see little flipper " Egeria smiled at the sudden colouring of her son's cheeks and scowled at the Goa'uld who found the whole situation highly amusing, the smile dropped swiftly from his face as he realised he was entering dangerous water.

" Sorry " He mumbled almost inaudibly and suddenly found shuffling his feet very interesting.

" That suddenly sounds like a very good idea " The Queen agreed, she still had her narrowed eyes fixed firmly on the Goa'uld.

" At least he apologised " Nephritis grinned, her Cardia still made the Goa'uld tremble.

The Tok'Ra and Goa'uld made their way carefully through the ships halls, a ship wide search had been called by Apophis who was fast becoming tired of the Tok'Ra infestation, and to be aided by one of his own, well that was unforgivable, Zefran would pay dearly for his treachery.

" My lord, the Sholva have been sighted near the glider bays " Tanith nervously informed the system lord.

" Then why are you here?, go, bring them to me, I wish them to see their home world burn to the ground " He barked at the young Goa'uld " After all, it is only fitting that they should say goodbye to their friends and family " Apophis laughed evilly as he envisioned their faces as they witness the deaths of their nearest and dearest, " Oh how revenge is sweet " He sighed to himself, ignoring the objections of his host and sending a little shock through the poor man's system causing him to cry out in pain.

Apophis settled back into his chair and smiled " know your place " He sneered to his host as he once again cried out in pain, but as usual no-one heard him, no-one could hear someone who had no voice. Korfu had woken from his nightmare once, he had been at the SGC, Daniel Jackson had told him that he would be returned to Egypt and buried with honour. That he would pass through the seven gates and see his wife and children again, that he would rejoice with them forever. He had lied, Korfu had woken once more, only this time it was Sokar's turn to torture him. " I pray for death " He wept only to be punished once more.

" Stop you whining " Apophis screamed at his host, " Whining, Whining, always Whining", Apophis moaned, his host thought he had it bad, at least he! Didn't have to listen to all of this winging.

* * *

" We're pinned down " Anten notified his host

" I can see that my friend " Delek smiled and hugged his host, Anten tended to worry a lot. " I've forgotten how good it feels to be in the field " Delek sighed to his mother, he felt alive for the first time in an age.

" Delek, watch yourself " Egeria called out, but it was to late, he and Anten took a staff weapon blast directly to the stomach, Anten keeled over in pain.

" So cold " He said, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes slowly closed for the last time. Verasen managed to drag Delek over to where Egeria was taking cover.

" I hope all went well " Zefran sighed as he brushed his hand up over his head.

" I'm sure it did " A little voice re-assured him, suddenly he felt an indescribable warmth which he was unprepared for.

" It's a wonderful feeling is it not? " Egeria smiled ruefully as she held Anten's body, she gently brushed her cheek against her sons host's cheek, tears fell freely as she mourned another lost child.

" Forgive me my Queen, but, what is? " Zefran had never been so confused, it was very disconcerting. Egeria smiled, she remembered when being Tok'Ra was new.

" Your host, holding you " Zefran looked at the Tok'Ra Queen in shock.

" Is that what that was ? " He asked, he was still uncertain and very shocked at the news he had just received, his host smiled at his symbiotes thoughts.

" We should leave while we can, I will bring Anten and Delek " Jay gently prompted the Queen.

" They are gone" Was all she could say.

" The host yes, but I have, or that is Zefran has managed to place Delek in stasis within the body, if we are quick, we can still save him " Jay smiled warmly at what he had told the Queen sank in. " Come, we must hurry, there is a break in their fire" He repeated as he picked up Anten's body and led the distraught woman to a glider that he and Zefran had prepared earlier. The new Tok'Ra made sure that the Queen was safely aboard the glider along with Anten and Delek.

" But how will you escape ? There is only enough room for two".

" Do not worry about us my Queen, we will follow closely behind you in another glider " Jay continued to re-assure the flustered woman, " You must hurry, they are almost through the door, we will be behind you, go now!" Zefran pressed and soon the glider was powering up its engines, Egeria turned to check on her newest recruit only to see him fall to the ground as a Zatnikatel blast hit him. Egeria banged both her hands on the glider windows but it was no use, Tanith had hold of him, and that was the last thing she saw as the glider left the bay.


End file.
